A short Friend
by YamatoIshida2
Summary: I'm only 11 so I don't really have it typed up very well, but hopefully I'll have an updated version soon. It's main focus is on Matt.


With a breif knock on the door, Izzy ran briskly to answer it.   
" Hi Izzy. I'm here for my lesson on HTML" The tall (or it seemed to Izzy) figure of Matt was there.  
"Oh great! Come right in, I'll show you my computer" Izzy pulled on Matt's arm. Izzy ran down a set of stairs, revealing a very large computer room. Matt's eyes widened.   
"This is what makes all those rumbling noises? This is what you've talked about for hours? This is-" Izzy cut him off by putting his hand up. "The main Computer room, yes." Matt Twitched from the expression Izzy had on his face.   
"Just show me how to get this HTML stuff. I'm counting on you to show me really well." Matt walked over to one of the moniters and poked it. He jumped back as the screen squished his finger. " It's....squishy.." He said in discust.   
" Oh yes, that's the new moniter. We would'nt be using that one. It's still squishy." Izzy said as he pulled Matt to another moniter. "Wait, are you saying that when you get a moniter it's squishy, and then it hardends? Matt cringed at the thought.   
"Well no, not at all. Only this one brand." Izzy fired up one of the computers. Matt covered his mouth.   
"Were's the bathroom?" He felt as if he was going to vomit from the moniter thing.   
"It's upstairs and to the left." Izzy pointed his hand toward the right because he was looking at the computer screen.  
"Okay thanks" Matt quickly ran up. What's wrong with him? Is it somthing I said? Izzy thought.   
Matt came back down looking a little dizzy.   
"What happend?" Izzy asked. Matt sat down next to him and looked at the screen.   
"Nothing..." He said. "Oh, Okay, good. Because uh, never mind." Izzy opend a baisic notepad file. "Okay, first you need to put in this:" He typed up a few things. Matt just watched. " Then say, uh, you want the window liner to say, um, we can just put 'testing' for now." Matt blinked. "Window liner?" Izzy laughed. " Yeah, the main text at the top of the window." He pointed at the spot. "Oh, uh, continue." Matt scratched his head. Izzy moved his seat around. " Okay, now you put the background color and text color by doing this...Then you put this in, and type out what you want it to say." Izzy looked over at Matt. " Are you getting this?" Matt looked at the screen. "Yes." He said. "Okay good." Izzy looked back at the screen.  
" Now let's just put in ' Web page testing.' for the text. Now we can also put frames in. Then you put this in and-" Matt cut him off. " Dont you think you're going to fast?" He glared at him. Izzy paused. " Uh, well, maybe. Here, I can show you one of my webpages, and you can see what you want to know from there." Izzy selected his internet and began to type in his URL. "Wait, hold on." Izzy paused. " Why do you want to know HTML anyway?" He asked. Matt pulled his arm. "Reasons..." Izzy looked at him strangly. "Uh, okay...Well, then, let me just go to my site and..." He typed in "www.thisisfake.com/izzyisagenius/default.htm" Matt looked at Izzy sarcasticly and laughed. " Izzy is a Genius?" Izzy blushed. "Um, yeah..." He laughed in a fake tone. " IT WAS TENTOMON'S IDEA!" Matt blinked. " Uh, I dont care whos idea it was, just get to the point." Izzy laughed. " Ohh yeah, the point." Matt rolled his eyes. " See, this is a 'frame'. A very important thing to know. You can also have the curser make an + when you go over blah blah blah blah" Matt could'nt focus on what Izzy was blabbing on about. He was too busy thinking about why he wanted to learn HTML; to be a show off. He had met a girl whos name was Kira-Kira(everyone called her KK or just Kira) and she knew HTML and had a very technical site about some Paint Shop Expert program. She had asked him if he had a site.   
  
" So, you have a site?" Kira-Kira asked.   
"Uhhh...does it matter?" Matt blinked. Kira-Kira laughed. "Well of course. I don't want a stupid friend!"  
  
Matt didnt want her to think he was stupid, so he was going to make a technical site. Too bad he was thinking about this and not was Izzy was saying.   
"Uh, Matt?" Izzy waved his hand infront of Matt's face. " Are you even paying attention?" Matt flinched. " Yes!" He stared at the screen with his eyes wide open. Izzy moved Matt's face back. " I dont think that's going to do any good." Matt laughed. "Ofcourse!" He looked at Izzy sadly. I don't think I'll ever learn HTML. Even if I do pay attention to Izzy. He sighed.   
Izzy ran to his printer. Matt stood up quickly. "Huh? What are you doing?" Izzy rolled his eyes. "Printing! Duuuhh." Matt blinked. "What?" Izzy glared at Matt. " Uggg...Can you click yes on that little window?" Matt pointed at the screen.  
"This window?" He asked.  
"Yes. Just click yes" Izzy seemed agitated. Matt moved the cursor around and clicked yes just like Izzy was getting mad about. The printer shook rapidly and then made a loud "beep" noise. Izzy kicked it. "Stupid Thing!!" He yelled at it. Matt stared at Izzy. " Is it my fault?" Izzy laughed. "No, No, not at all." The printed clicked. " STUPID THING! STUPID MOTHER FUCKING THING!!!" Matt's eyes widened. "Izzy? Is that really you?" Izzy laughed. "Yes it's me!" Silence broke out. Izzy blinked. "I get angry alot at home." Matt looked at the stack of broken printers and other computer-related parts in the corner. " I...see..." Izzy blushed. " Those parts never worked well! I didnt just break them like that!" Matt Laughed. " I figured that!" Then printer then started printing out some very complicated pages. Izzy picked them up and held them out at Matt. " Here," He smiled evily. " Go home and study these and there meanings." Izzy placed them into Matt's hands. Matt's jaw dropped. " But this is over 100 codes!!!" Izzy grinned.   
"I know! That's the point! Now let me get you out." Izzy guided Matt to the door. " Well, uh, I guess I'll study these." Matt said. " Yep! You better! If you want to do what ever you wanted to do." Izzy shut the door quickly. Matt looked at the door. God, what's his problem? He thought.   
Izzy slid back on the door. " He's doomed." He said loudly.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * *  
  
Matt spent all night studying the codes Izzy had given him. Around 4:15 am he called him.   
"Matt? Are you awake?" Izzy said with suprize.   
"Yes, the question is, are you awake?" Izzy laughed.   
"Well ofcourse! I get up at 3 to work on my sites." Matt paused. "How mant sites do you have??" Izzy whispered numbers to himself.  
" About, hrrmm, 13." Matt's eyes widend. "THIRTEEN?" Izzy snickered. "Yeah. So, what did you call for?" He said.   
"Oh yeah, I wanted to know a site I can have my site on." Matt coughed. "Ohh, well, I always use www.thisisfake.com"   
"Oh okay, thanks."   
"Wait, what are you try-" Matt hung up on Izzy.   
Izzy hated the sound of a hung up phone. "...ing to do..." He is doomed.   
  
Matt had a very tiring Friday night, so he decided to take a walk, maybe it would make him less tired.   
While he walked down a small road he was suddenly pulled into a by a hand.   
"Huh? What?" Matt saw a very familier face. It was Kira-Kira. "Kira? What?" Kira-Kira put her hand on Matt's shoulder softly.   
"Can you give me your URL now?" Matt looked down. "Uhh, Uhh, i'm updating it right now, I'll give it to you later! Is that all?"   
Kira-Kira smiled. "Yes." Matt walked away slowly and a bit scared.   
After walking a little more something else happend. This time it was more frightening. It was a terrifiying. It was...  
"TAI? What do you want?" Tai stood in front of Matt making it imposible to get by without going into the road.   
" I was just wondering if you want to come to my Soccer try-" Matt kicked Tai away. " No, I dont. I'm busy." Tai pouted. "Busy?" Matt nodded.  
"Yes, busy. I'm going to Izzy's house." Tai looked at him cock-eyed. "Izzy? Why Izzy?" Matt kept walking. "He's teaching me HTML, is that enough?" Tai ran after him. "No, I want to know why. Why are you learning HTML? You dont want to be a nerd...do you?" Matt stopped and looked back at Tai. " I can do what I want to! You dont need to know about everything I'm doing!!" He shouted. Tai walked backwards. "Umm..Okay...Carry on, then."   
  
Once Matt got to Izzy's Izzy had bad news.   
"Why are you so upset?" Matt asked him. "It's...It's..." Izzy wiped his nose. " IT'S WHAT? OUT WITH IT MAN!" Matt shook Izzy's shoulders. "It's...my printer...It died..." He cried into Matt's shoulder. " That's ALL? Your printer broke?" Izzy looked up at Matt dramaticaly. " IT DIDNT BREAK IT DIED!" Matt blinked. "Uh, yeh, sure, whatever. What about the HTML lesson?" Izzy walked into the basement. " We will resume."  
"Matt, you dont seem very interested." Izzy poked his shoulder. " I am, I am..." He pouted. "Well you dont seem very interested." Matt grabbed Izzy's neck. " Mind your own buisness." Izzy squeeked. " Okay Okay I will! Damn."  
  
Matt was slowly learning HTML, but sadly Kira-Kira wasnt slowly waiting for the "updates" to be done. She was starting to get mad. And so was Izzy. Matt acted totaly ignorant when Izzy tried to show him somthing. Izzy's little body couldnt take all the ignorance!   
  
Izzy threw his hands down. "I can't take this! Just pay attention, will you?" Izzy screamed at Matt. Matt sighed. "I am paying attention." Izzy looked at Matt sarcasticly."Oh yeah, you're REALLY paying attention." Matt laughed. "Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Izzy ran behind Matt. "I'll throw you!" Matt laughed even harder. "Oh yeah, heh heh, just TRY!" Izzy growled. Matt's eyes widened. "Well, I might not be able pick you up, but I can make you get up." Matt laughed even harder. " I dont think so." Izzy pulled out a needle. " Do you now?" Matt screamed. " OKAY OKAY I'LL PAY ATTENTION!" Izzy smiled. "Good." he sat back down. "Now let us go over frames again."   
  
By now it was sunday night, and Matt had somewhat of a webpage up. Suddenly Izzy called. "What now." Matt said as soon as he picked up the phone. Izzy sounded excited. " I just found something really cool!" Matt coughed. " What is it? Your inner coolness?" Izzy laughed. "No silly! It's WAY better then that!" Matt paused. "What?" Izzy was obviously jumping. "I found an american site!" Matt blinked. "But Izzy, we're speaking english." Izzy stopped. "But we're japanese rip-offs. "   
"Oh...Are you sure about that?"  
"Yep."  
  
Late at night, around 11:30, Matt finaly went to bed. He layed on his back and looked at his celing. Why should I be going so far out of my way to do all this stuff just to impress a girl? he thought. It's not fair to Her, It's not fair to Izzy. And in the long run, He sighed. It isnt fair to me. He held out a photo of him and Kira-Kira and cried. I'm just lying to her, really. Wiping his eyes, the phone rang.  
" Hello?" He said as he picked it up.  
" Heya buddy! How ya' doin'?" It was Tai.  
" Tai, it's 11:46, go to bed." Matt was about to hang up.  
" But I cant! I just got back from my Soccer Try-" Matt cut him off.  
" PLEASE TAI! I want to go to sleep!" Matt hung up on him.  
Tai Blinked. "Matt?" Damn, he didnt even listen.  
"God, what a loser." Matt said alloud.   
He picked up the photo again. A tear rolled down his cheek. I know what I've done wronge...I just need to tell her- his train of thought paused. T.K. burst into his room.   
"T.K. GET OUT! YOU SHOULD BE IN BED!" Matt turned to his wall.  
" Well you should too." T.K.'s voice filled the room with annoyance.  
" Please T.K., can't a get a moment alone?" Matt looked over at him. T.K. spotted the tear rolling down his cheek. He gasped breifly.   
" Why are you crying?" He said Loudly. Matt wiped it off his cheek.   
" I am not crying! Now get out!" T.K. looked down.   
"Okay..." And he walked out. Damn him. Matt thought. Can't he ever leave me alone? It's not like a hate him. He's my brother. But somtimes he should just be in bed. He brought the photo out again but was too tired to think and fell asleep before he was even dressed for it.   
  
In the morning, Matt was awoken by the telephone ringing. He picked it up and yawned.   
"Hello?"   
" Hey Matt!" The softness of Kira-Kira's voice rang through the phone.  
" Ohh! Hi!! What's new? Why are you calling at 6 in the morning?" Matt blushed.  
" I just wanted to talk. I was kindof bored."  
" Oh, well, you must of just gotten up."  
Just then, T.K. came in.   
"Uh, hold on." Matt covered up the speaker on the phone.   
" What do you want?" He said.  
" Why are you blushing?" T.K. pointed at Matt's redness.  
" I'm not blushing! Get out!"   
" Who's on the phone?"  
" Nobody! Get out!"  
" Nobody's on the phone? Huh?"  
" JUST LEAVE!"  
T.K. walked out dissapointed.  
" Uh, I'm sorry." Matt said to Kira-Kira.  
" Hey, it's Okay." She laughed.  
" Well I was planning on reading for a while, but I guess i'll talk to you now." He said.  
" Oh, okay."  
" So, when did you get up?"  
" Around 5."  
" Wow, you must go to bed early."  
" Yeah, around 7."  
And they went on and on for about and hour.  
  
" Well I should go now." Matt said stiffly.  
" Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you, um, whenever, right?" She laughed slightly.  
" MmmHmm. Alright, Bye."  
" Bye."   
Matt flopped onto his bed and blushed. Maybe she forgot about the URL thing. He sneezed loudly. Ofcorse that atracted T.K.'s attention. He came busting in again.  
He ran to Matt, seeing he was off the phone.   
" Who was on the phone?" He asked again.  
" It was Kira." He closed his eyes and blushed.  
" OOhhhhhhhhh, do you like her?" T.K. poked Matt's stomach.  
" Mind your own buisness, please." Matt stood up.  
" Oh, okay. Hey I need help."  
" With what?" Matt walked out slowly.  
" I cant reach the dictionary."  
Matt stopped.   
" Why do you want the dictionary?"  
T.K. laughed.   
" I want to look up the word Dictionary."  
Matt blinked. "Huh? Uh, whatever. I can get it for you anyway."  
Matt walked to the book shelf and pulled the dictionary. He then handed it to T.K. "Happy?" T.K. smiled.   
" Yeah! Thanks!" He hugged him.  
" No problem."  
  
After that, Matt called Izzy to see when his next lesson would be.   
He picked up the phone and dialed Izzy's number.   
" Matt? What do you want?" Izzy sounded like he just woke up.  
" I thought you woke up at four or somthing."  
" No, not on Mondays like this. I only update on tuesdays,-" Matt cut him off.  
" Yeah yeah yeah. But I wanted to know when my next lesson would be." Matt said annoyed. Izzy seemed a little angry at Matt for calling this early.  
"Um, okay. How about around 2." Izzy nervously hung up the phone. Matt looked down at the floor and counted on his fingers to see if two was okay.   
  
Later on Matt arrived at Izzy's. He knocked on his door but nobody answered. After waiting for about two minutes Izzy opened the door.  
" Hey Matt, how long have you been waiting?" Izzy was holding a keyboard under his arm.  
" Uh, not, long...Heh heh...What happend?" Matt walked into Izzy's house slowly. Izzy grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him down into his main computer room.   
" So, were were we?" Matt asked. Izzy smiled. " We were at Java Script." Matt sighed. "Oh yeah." He didnt seem very happy about it. Izzy's computer had allready been turned on and all the programs were up.   
After two hours the lesson was over, and Matt felt secure with Java Script.   
  
Back at Matt's house, T.K. ran up to Matt.  
" While you were gone some girl called for you." He said. Matt opened his eyes. " Who was it??" T.K. paused. " Somthing like Kra Kra. She said that she wanted to meet you somewhere and for you to call back when you get back." Matt blushed. " Okay, I'll call her back now." T.K. Laughed as he saw Matt blush and walk to the phone.  
" Kira? My brother told me you called." Matt looked away from T.K. to hide his redness.   
" Yeah, I wanted to talk to you in private." Kira-Kira sounded like she was in a good mood.  
" Where would we meet?" Matt asked.  
" Heck, I dont know." She sneezed. " Somewhere alone. I dont want anybody to over hear."   
Matt blushed even harder.   
" What do you mean?" Kira-Kira laughed. " It's not the kind of things I want other people to hear." Matt looked down.  
" Oh, okay. Good. Heh heh. But where will we meet?"   
" How about in that alley behind my house." Kira-Kira laughed slightly.  
" Oh okay. Right now?"   
" Yeah, I'll see you there."  
Matt hung up the phone and turned to T.K. " I need to go do somthing now." T.K. blinked.  
" What?"   
Matt ran out the door quickly.   
  
There at the alley was Kira-Kira, tapping her foot looking adjitated. Matt ran up to her panting.   
" Did I take to long?" He leaned over from exaustion.  
" No, not at all!" She smiled.  
" Now, what did you want to talk about so badly?" Matt looked at the ground. Kira-Kira put her hand on his shoulder softy. She sighed heavily and started:  
" Okay, I lied about the URL thing...I only know how to use HTML and the program very well. I just thought that you would only like me if I had a website. People are like that, you know." She looked away. Matt laughed.  
" Well that's funny. I made up the website thing too. So I guess we can still be friends?" Kira-Kira smiled.  
" Yes." She put her arms around him tightly and put her head over his shoulder. Matt blinked. He looked back at her face to see she was crying.  
" Why are you crying?" He asked.   
" It's just, well," She laughed. " It's funny that we lied to eachother just to make us like eachother for, well, really, stupid reasons." Matt smiled.  
" Yes, that's true. Is that all?" She took her arms away from him.   
" Yes."  
  
Matt flung onto his bed and picked up his phone. He dialed Izzy's number slowly.  
" Hey Izzy. I need to talk to you." He said.  
" About what?" Izzy asked.  
" Well, I dont want anymore HTML lessons. Things have changed and well, I dont need to know anymore." Izzy gasped.  
" But you should always know HTML. You never know what might just happen." Matt grunted.  
" Just forget about it, will you?" Izzy coughed.  
" Oh, okay." Matt hung up frustraited.   
I can't belive Kira-Kira was lying to me. It's just so weird.   
  
While Matt was walking down to the library, he ran into Kira-Kira. She was going there too.  
" Hey Kira. What are you doing?" Matt asked.  
" Just going to the library. I need to drop these books off." She held out a stack of sience books. " What about you?" Matt put his arm on her shoulders.  
" I was going to the library too. Just to look around. Might aswell take advantage of it, no?" He smiled. Kira-Kira looked at his face and sighed.  
" Yes, I guess so." Matt looked at her sadly. " What's wrong?" He asked. Kira-Kira leaned her head on his shoulder.   
" It's nothing." She said. Matt sighed. " If you say so."   
  
At the library, Kira-Kira's wireless phone rang.   
" Hello?" She answered. " Huh? What? No, no! Not next week!" She held onto the phone with two hands and cried softly. Matt blinked. I wonder what's wrong with her? I hope it's nothing very serious.He thought. It sure sounds like it. Kira-Kira hung up the phone and grabbed Matt's hand.   
" What is it?" Matt asked. She didnt say anything and pulled him out of the library.   
" It's very important." She put her arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder. Matt bit his lower lip. " It's my family," She began. " We're moving next week."   
Matt's eyes widened. " Moving? Where?"   
She looked up at his face. " I have no idea. But it's far from here." She sniffed. " I'm sorry." Matt patted her head. "It's okay. We can still keep in touch."  
Kira-Kira smiled. " I guess you're right." She kissed his cheek softly. Matt backed away.   
" Please, don't do that. I dont like that kind of thing." Kira-Kira laughed.  
" Okay."   
  
That night, Matt woke up around 1: 30. He had compleatly pulled all his covers off and was on the floor. " WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed. Did I just say that? I think I did. Why I am down here? He thought. And why am I naked? Did I pull my clothes off too? I must of had a very strange dream. T.K. walked in rubbing his eyes.  
" Did you scream?" He said. Matt looked at him and blushed.   
" Uhhhh...Yesss...Get away." He pointed to the door. T.K. stared at Matt.   
" Wow, what happend?" Matt pointed at the door. T.K. walked out stunned.  
  
6 days went by and Matt had been spending as much time talking to Kira-Kira.   
" Well, tomorow is the day you leave." Matt said sadly. Kira-Kira held his hand and stared into his eyes. Matt put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.   
" It's not all bad. Just remember that we are going to still be friends...right?" Kira-Kira smiled. " Right." Matt put his arms around her and closed his eyes. Kira-Kira looked at his face and laughed. "You can be so funny somtimes." Matt opened his eyes and blushed.  
"Heh heh...I guess I'll see you tomorow. When are you leaving?"  
Kira-Kira bit her lower lip. " Around 1 pm. I want to see you around noon. Bye."   
" Bye..." Matt wiped a tear from his eye and waved.  
  
When Matt got home Tai called.   
"What now. I'm dealing with serious issues." Matt said in an angry tone.   
" Oooohhhh! What is it? Tell me! Tell Me!" Tai nagged.  
" No." Matt was very tired of Tai at the moment. " I dont want to. Just dont bother me for a few days." Tai groaned.  
" Okay, Okay, I wouldnt."   
" Good Bye" Matt hung up the phone quickly before Tai even got a chance to say what he called for. Matt laughed to himself as he walked away from the phone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Matt left early in the morning to talk to Kira-Kira before she left. But on the way over he ran into Izzy.  
" Hey Matt! I wanted to talk to you about my printer." Izzy starting walking with Matt to Kira-Kira's house. Matt looked at Izzy and sighed.   
" Not your printer. I thought it broke." Izzy laughed.   
" No no, not that one. The other." Matt stared at him. " The other one?" Izzy nodded.   
" Oh wait, sorry, I ment to say moniter." Matt covered his mouth.   
" Not the squishy one!" Izzy smiled.  
" Yes, the squishy one." Matt ran faster.   
" I'm busy, I need to go." Izzy paused.  
" Screw You."   
  
" Okay Kira. When are you leaving?" Matt ran up to the sad Kira-Kira sitting on the curb.   
" In 2 minutes..." She stood up and held Matt's hands. " I'm very sorry about the whole webpage thing..." Matt smiled.  
" It's okay." Kira-Kira cried. " I wish our friendship could continue longer." Matt put his hand under her chin. " Yes it will. Don't cry."  
He put his arms around her. Kira-Kira blinked. Matt closed his eyes and kissed her lips. She opened her eyes slowly and nowticed a tear rolling down Matt's cheek. The sight made her cry more. Matt pulled away and cried into his hands.   
" I guess this is good bye..." 


End file.
